The present invention is generally related to medical devices, kits, and methods. More specifically, the present invention provides a guidewire system for crossing stenosis, partial occlusions, or total occlusions in a patient's body.
Cardiovascular disease frequently arises from the accumulation of atheromatous material on the inner walls of vascular lumens, particularly arterial lumens of the coronary and other vasculature, resulting in a condition known as atherosclerosis. Atheromatous and other vascular deposits restrict blood flow and can cause ischemia which, in acute cases, can result in myocardial infarction or a heart attack. Atheromatous deposits can have widely varying properties, with some deposits being relatively soft and others being fibrous and/or calcified. In the latter case, the deposits are frequently referred to as plaque. Atherosclerosis occurs naturally as a result of aging, but may also be aggravated by factors such as diet, hypertension, heredity, vascular injury, and the like.
Atherosclerosis can be treated in a variety of ways, including drugs, bypass surgery, and a variety of catheter-based approaches which rely on intravascular widening or removal of the atheromatous or other material occluding the blood vessel. Particular catheter-based interventions include angioplasty, atherectomy, laser ablation, stenting, and the like. For the most part, the catheters used for these interventions must be introduced over a guidewire, and the guidewire must be placed across the lesion prior to catheter placement. Initial guidewire placement, however, can be difficult or impossible in tortuous regions of the vasculature. Moreover, it can be equally difficult if the lesion is total or near total, i.e. the lesion occludes the blood vessel lumen to such an extent that the guidewire cannot be advanced across the lesion.
To overcome this difficulty, forward-cutting atherectomy catheters have been proposed. Such catheters usually can have a forwardly disposed blade (U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,858) or rotating burr (U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,509). While effective in some cases, these catheter systems, even when being advanced through the body lumen with a separate guidewire, have great difficulty in traversing through the small and tortuous body lumens of the patients and reaching the target site.
For these reasons, it is desired to provide devices, kits, and methods which can access small, tortuous regions of the vasculature and which can remove atheromatous, thrombotic, and other occluding materials from within blood vessels. In particular, it is desired to provide atherectomy systems which can pass through partial occlusions, total occlusions, stenosis, and be able to macerate blood clots or thrombotic material. It is further desirable to have devices which can easily be configured by the user to have the desired shapeability and/or flexibility. At least some of these needs will be met by the devices and methods of the present invention described hereinafter and in the claims.